


Dear, Primarily

by kibbleboy



Category: Band of Brothers, hbo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibbleboy/pseuds/kibbleboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is drunk. He tells Joe things about German that Joe already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear, Primarily

Joe walks into the bar with a sour expression, briskly walking to one of the back tables. He has no idea how he became David’s on-call, or what he owes to David to come pick his drunk ass up.

And, yet, here he is.

He locates the man quickly and makes his way over, curses rolling through his mind ceaselessly as he does so.

David is only half-sitting on his chair, giggling like a maniac. His curls are more unruly than usual, and his shirt collar is a bit askew. For whatever reason, it makes Joe even angrier.

“Webster,” he says gruffly.

The man looks up, eyes twinkly and cheeks reddened. His face lights up with surprise, as if he hadn’t just called Joe fifteen minutes ago.

“Lieb!” he cries, throwing his hands up excitedly. Joe has to resist giving a show of violent behavior.

“I’m picking you up. Come on,” Joe says, nearly through gritted teeth.

“Aww, Keen,” one of the men at the table says, holding out the vowel too long.

“ _Keen’s_ gotta go,” Joe huffs, grabbing David by the arm and pulling him up. 

“Okay, okay,” David says, sputtering with laughter. “Buh-bye.”

Joe promptly shoves David through the bar and out into the brisk night air.

“What the fuck?” he asks, rounding on David. He’s not angry, but he’s yelling. His heart is racing. He’s not sure what he’s feeling.

David looks sheepish, but also unphased. He’s known Joe for a while now, and he knows that Joe won’t be angry with him for long.

“Huh?” he asks, slightly confused in his haze.

“You never drink, Web. Never,” Joe huffs, eyeing the man in front of him.

“I drink,” David responds, shaking his head as if to get something out of it. “I don’t know.”

Joe sighs, whatever he was feeling melting away. If something had happened-- if David was sad, or if something was wrong-- he didn’t want to think about it.

“Let’s go,” he suggests, putting his hands in his pockets and starting to slowly walk down the sidewalk. David was immediately in step with him. The man was drunk, but damn if he wasn’t coordinated.

“Lieb,” he says, and his voice is so clear that Joe thinks he must have been faking drunk.

But then he grabs a fistful of Joe’s jacket, and Joe changes his mind again.

“ _Lieb_. Do you know what that means?”

Joe raises an eyebrow, watching his feet.

“Hmm?” he asks, not knowing where David is going with this. “What?”

“What Lieb means,” David hums, voice thick.

“Oh,” Joe says, nodding. “That’s my name, Dave.”

“Other than that,” David says, his hand still holding to Joe’s jacket. “In German.”

Joe feels a tug at his gut.

“No,” he lies. He knows what it means, but he wants to listen to David.

“Lieb. It’s dear,” David says roughly, hiccupping. “Primarily. But it also means more things, similar to dear.”

“Yeah?” Joe asks, voice soft. David speaks beautifully, even when he drinks.

“Dear, beloved, sweet,” David lists off, eyes travelling up to the sky. “Kind, nice...good. Lovely. Endearing. Pleasant, valued.”

Joe is silent. David’s words are filled with a subtle passion, and it’s times like these that Joe never wants to end.

“Yeah,” David says, voice trailing off. “That’s why I always call you Lieb. I wanted you to know that.”

 _David fucking Webster does nothing without poetic meaning_ , Joe thinks, but he’s smiling.

He glances over to see that David is staring at him. His eyes are light and seem to look into Joe for all he is.

“Lieb.”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for picking me up.”

“Don’t mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this setting is so just??? that's up for interpretation???  
> this is basically just me getting out some webgott. tried to keep it short and sweet.  
> (also i?? have no idea why web is drunk just roll with it)


End file.
